This invention relates generally to electronic quantizing and more particularly to a method and system for quantizing an analog signal utilizing a resonant tunneling diode pair with a capacitively-coupled clock.
Analog-to-digital converters have been formed in a variety of architectures. Conventionally, these architectures have been implemented with transistors. For example, one common implementation includes a cross-coupled pair of transistors. However, there are several disadvantages associated with using transistors to implement an analog-to-digital converter.
First, electronic components used in digital circuits are becoming smaller. As these devices decrease in size, quantum mechanical effects begin to appear. The electrical properties of conventional transistors may be unacceptably altered by quantum mechanical effects. Secondly, a transistor-implemented analog-to-digital converter is limited by the switching speed of the transistors, which may be too slow for some applications. Finally, conventional transistors are limited to two stable states. Thus, systems using transistors typically only convert analog signals into binary digital signals, making the use of multi-valued logic difficult.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for quantizing an analog signal utilizing a resonant tunneling diode pair with a capacitively-coupled clock are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed quantizers.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a system for quantizing an analog signal is provided that comprises a first negative-resistance device. The first negative-resistance device has a first terminal coupled to receive a clock signal and a second terminal coupled to receive an analog input signal. A second negative-resistance device has a first terminal coupled to receive the input signal and a second terminal coupled to receive an inverted clock signal. An output terminal is coupled to the second terminal of the first negative-resistance device and the first terminal of the second negative-resistance device. A quantized output signal is generated at the output terminal.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved method and system for quantizing an analog signal. In particular, a negative-resistance element such as a resonant tunneling diode is included as a part of the analog-to-digital converter. Accordingly, reliance on transistors is avoided. As a result, the detrimental effects of quantum mechanics are minimized or not present, switching speed is increased, and use of multi-valued logic is possible. With resonant tunneling diodes, the effects of quantum mechanics are exploited to improve performance.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.